hellskitchenfandomcom-20200223-history
Signature Dish Challenge
The Signature Dish Challenge is the first challenge the contestants must do for Ramsay when they enter Hell's Kitchen. Overview The purpose of this challenge is to see the chefs' cooking abilities now, and to give them knowledge of Ramsay's standards. History Season 1-5 During the first five seasons, the challenge was individual and did not earn anything. Ramsay would choose a dish at random and call down whoever made the dish. Then, he would criticize it for anything he found terrible. Very rarely would he find a dish that was great, and sometimes he would find a dish that was okay but not perfect. Season 6-12 From Season 6 on, the Signature Dish Challenge became the first team challenge of the season. Each member of each team would go head to head with a member of the opposing team. Ramsay would taste each of the dishes, and either give praise or criticism. At the end of each round, Ramsay would either give a point to one of the teams, both of them, or neither of them. The team with the most points at the end of the challenge is declared the winners. In the event of a tie, Ramsay would decide the losing team based on the worst dish overall. This only happened in Season 8. Season 13-Present On Season 13 a change happened to the rules, as Ramsay would score the dishes on a 1-5 scale, with 1 being terrible, and 5 being perfect. Season 17 featured another variant of this challenge, with Ramsay giving the chefs pre-selected ingredients and creating a new signature dish. Then, they would go head to head, based on main proteins. Season 18 featured a second variant of this challenge, with Ramsay having the Veterans cook different versions of the Rookies signature dishes. In the event of a tie, Ramsay would decide the winning team based on the best dish overall. So far, this only happened in Season 18. Trivia *This is one of the few challenges to be used in both the individual format and the team format. *The blue team won this challenge more times, with 7 seasons (Season 6, 7, 8, 9, 14, 15, and 17). *Ramsay threw up two dishes in the history of this challenge, the first dish was Matt's on Season 4, and the second dish was Antonia's on Season 8. *Between seasons 11 and 16, this challenge happened in front of a live audience. *Seasons 11, 13, and 15 are the only seasons in which the challenge happened outside of Hell's Kitchen, with the edition of Season 15 happening inside the prize restaurant. *Andrew (Season 1) was the first contestant to have his dish tasted during this challenge, with Mary Ellen (also from Season 1) being the first female. *Seth (Season 5) was the first contestant to be threatened for elimination during this challenge by Ramsay, with Sabrina (Season 8) being the first female. *Tek (Season 6) became the first contestant to score a point during This challenge, with Tony (also from Season 6) being the first male, Jay (Season 7) being the first runner-up, and Paul (Season 9) being the first winner. *Jason (Seasons 9 and 12) became the first contestant ever to participate in this challenge on two different seasons. He was also the only contestant ever to score a point during this challenge on two different seasons. *JP (Season 13) is the first contestant to score a 1 out of 5 during this challenge, with La Tasha (also from Season 13) being the first female, the first contestant who did so and made to the black jackets, as well as the only winner to do so. *Meghan (Season 14) is the first contestant ever who scored a perfect 5 during that challenge, while Paulie (Season 16) is the first male contestant who did. *Pat (Season 16) was the first contestant to get eliminated on opening night who did not score a 1 out of 5 during this challenge. *Van, Benjamin, Josh, Milly, Nick, and Jared are the only contestants that won the challenge in both of their seasons as in addition to Season 17; Van won in Season 6, Benjamin won in Season 7, Josh, Milly, and Nick won in Season 14, and Jared won in Season 15. *Ariel, Elise, Jennifer, Michelle, T, Ashley, and Manda are the only contestants that lost the challenge in both of their seasons as in addition to Seasons 17 and 18; Ariel lost in Season 6, Elise and Jennifer lost in Season 9, Michelle and T lost in Season 14, and Ashley and Manda lost in Season 15. *Van (Season 17) is the first contestant ever who scored a perfect 5 during that challenge without making it to the black jackets, while Elise (also from Season 17) is the first female contestant who did. Gizzy (Season 18) is the first newcomer who did that. *Ben and Giovanni (both from Seasons 5 and 17) are the first two contestants to participate in both the individual and team format of this challenge, with Jen (Seasons 4 and 18) being the first female. *Heather (Seasons 16 and 18) is the first, and only contestant to date, that has scored a perfect 5 during the challenge in two different seasons. *Seasons 8 and 18 are the only seasons to have a tie at the end of this challenge. *One of the biggest cardinal sins in this challenge is to use pre-made food. If that would happen, Ramsay will refuse to taste it, or if he does, he would give it a lousy score. **Rock (Season 3) is the first contestant to use pre-made food for his signature dish, but not only is he the first contestant to make it to black jackets, he is also the only one to date to have won his season after. Monique (Season 14) is the first female contestant to use pre-made food for her signature dish, and Kimberly (Season 16) is the first female contestant to use pre-made food for her signature dish and make it to black jackets afterwards. Category:Challenges